The Magic Ninja
by Cyricist001
Summary: Through a twist of fate he gained power, and Konoha will see the error of it's way's. Let the world tremble, ocean's evaporate and mountain's turn to dust, for he holds unlimited power and woe to anyone who stands against him.


I own nothing

* * *

Most people think that being a ninja is wonderful, that's not really true...its like any business centered about spying and killing people...in other words a very dirty occupation to have.

Even more so if you're a ninja in Konoha.

Sweat ran down his face as he practiced his juken. Though it was dark outside that did little to discourage him, his byakugan eliminating any need for illumination.

Though only five years old Neji was already far ahead of many Hyuga his age, people even called him a genius. But their praises only made his hate and resentment towards the Main Branch intensify. And for good reasons...

First they took his freedom...it was unbearably humiliating to be branded a slave. But that wasn't even the end, not long after that they took away his father. Hizashi's body was handed over to Kumo, where the doctors cut and experimented on it like some lab rat. His defiled remains even now collecting dust in some Kumo laboratory.

The only thing he possessed was his life...a life of servitude. Skill wise he was far superior to Hinata, though that was understandable, he was older. But it wasn't her fighting skills that made him angry, it was her lack of spine.

A weak-willed person like Hinata gets freedom while he and any children he might have will end up as meat shields for her...it simply left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why would he even have a family if their future was already predetermined to be slaves.

If the law of nature demanded that the better prevailed and was on top...then why was he, superior in every way to her on the bottom?

Perhaps it's not nature that decides...but fate...he was fated to be a slave because his father was born a few seconds late. Fate...such a ugly word...but it did explain how he ended in this illogical situation.

It was one of the reasons he was training far away from the Hyuga compound, the less he saw them the better. Though if he walked to the edge of the mountain he would probably see the Hyuga compound and his oppressors.

He suddenly stopped his training when he perceived something appear not to far away from him. It looked like a vortex of some kind.

The next second a dark clad person with an orange mask stepped through.

Neji didn't know who the hell this was, but he doubted its someone with good intentions „Who are you?" the Hyuga demanded as he prepared to fight the stranger.

Obito was first caught of guard, he didn't expect to run into anyone this late here...but considering this child was a Hyuga it was easy to understand how come he managed to see him in the pitch black night, only dojutsu similar to his sharingan were able to see in these sort of situations. But that also presented a problem, nobody was supposed to know he was here...and that means the kid had to disappear.

Instead of answering the question he activated his Kamui and sucked the child inside. Wherever the boy went, wasn't his concern...he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Neji landed face first on a strange soft, almost ash like surface, he scowled when he looked up expecting to see the face of his attacker...but to his surprise he saw nobody.

Not only that but he found himself in some sort of...void...even the ground was more like walking on thin ash or even smoke. There was no vegetation, no light...nothing, absolutely nothing.

He deactivated his byakugan and actually saw an orb of light floating in front of him. Then he heard a voice, not with his ears but inside his mind.

Images started to appear in his thoughts.

A group of adventurers that tried to defeat an evil god, fighting through an army of monstrosities or some kind of demons. Neji watched with interest how the people fought the fierce enemies, losing friends and allies in their quest.

In the end only one of them survived to reach their target.

The Shade sorcerer.

But all his powers combined were insufficient to win, defeated and broken his soul was imprisoned for all eternity in a dimensional prison of pure nothingness.

The trapped soul though over this unexpected and utterly miraculous development and the conclusion was unsatisfactory for both.

Either they stayed here until the end of time or they worked together to escape...the soul couldn't use magic in its state but the boy could since he was alive...the problem was he was no mage and didn't have decades to learn the craft.

So the two agreed to merge souls inside Neji's body, that way he would be able to use the sorcerers powers and knowledge and they could escape from here...

Neji didn't have much of a choice...either that or starve to death in this place.

He felt unbelievable pain and cold when the soul merged with his.

Instantly he gained the things knowledge and abilities.

It was awe-inspiring to think that there were worlds where people as strong or even stronger than the Sage of Six paths numbered into millions.

With his magic the man could easily destroy entire cities with no effort at all, and even whole kingdoms and continents can be destroyed by a skilled mage...on the other hand any mage wort his salt could create entire planes of existence, molding and enlarging them as he wished.

Not only that but the Shade also had some interesting abilities outside his magic. He could move through shadows, and even travel dimensions through them, animate shadows as scouts and fighters and even regenerate wounds that no mortal could even dream of.

Having gained all this the boy used his new-found skills and opened up a gate back to Konoha...

Neji appeared in the village park not even a full hour since he was forcefully transported away.

But he didn't care about any of that. He now had all the power he needed to change his fate.

Since he was now tired, he decided to returned back to the Hyuga compound to rest, he will have much to do tomorrow.

* * *

After he woke up and got ready for a new day Neji left the Hyuga compound as always, but today he wasn't going to train like before.

Using the spell Genesis the Shade sorcerer created his own demiplane, he enlarged it until it reached the size that he found adequate...and since Neji was now merged with the Shades soul, it was also his world to control.

Neji disappeared in a flash of light only to appear in a wast laboratory. The mage conducted many experiments here over the millennium...and he was about to continue this trend.

After thinking about the Caged Bird Seal he was branded with he concluded that using magic spells that removed curses wasn't really safe, but the necromancy spell Clone will definitely work.

He found a long sharp adamantium blade in the lab and cut his left hand of. It was painful but necessary. He watched in amazement as the Shades regeneration reformed his hand back, as if the damage he caused never happened. Discarding the weapon he took his severed hand and prepared it for the Clone spell. To create a clone from his flesh will take around eight months maximum - probably less since he was only a child with less mass than an adult - but its a small price to pay for freeing himself from this curse.

The entire process shouldn't take longer than minutes after that.

Once the clone is ready he will commit suicide, the Caged Bird Seal will seal the byakugan in his old body but won't effect the new cloned one that his soul will occupy.

He will live, the curse will be eliminated and free do do whatever he wanted.

Neji used this opportunity to look over his new property. He could see thousands of clockworker constructs that maintained the place. But what really took away his attention were the Adamantium Golems that guarded the sorcerers domain.

A single Adamantium Golem could defeat all the bijuu combined. The only piece of adamantium in the whole of Elemental Nations was the Sandaime Hokage's adamantium staff and it's said it can overwhelm the Kyuubi easily, not only that but could also destroy Hashirama's wood style effortlessly.

On the other hand the Adamantium Golem is simply put indestructible. Even if it was somehow destroyed it would simply auto repair itself...the mage's say it's regeneration, but it was to strange for Neji to think that a 60ft chunk of adamantium could heal...auto repair was far more sensible.

To its overwhelming physical might also contributed its long list of immunities. Since it was a mindless construct its mind and senses couldn't be affected by anything, making genjutsu useless.

It's immunity to none-lethal damage made punching or kicking useless...also since it's not made out of flesh its immune to any kind of poison, disease, soul stealing, paralysis, sleep effect and fatigue.

Not to mention the immunity to supernatural effects...if for example a AMBU used Konoha's prized Greater Fireball jutsu on a golem, it wouldn't do anything...the thing would simply resist it no matter how destructive the jutsu would be on a normal opponent.

And there were dozens here guarding this place, and will obey any of his commands.

Beside the formidable Adamantium Golem's there are also other constructs that could be seen moving around.

The Corpse Golem, a patchwork grotesque thing that had the abilities of the creatures whose bodies were used in its construction, and with the dangerous creatures that the mages world was crawling with...that could be a very dangerous thing.

Umbral Blots also patrolled around the place, as if its ability to teleport and travel through dimensions wasn't enough, it too was immune to the same things the Adamantium Golem's were and could regenerate from any damaged sustained. For attacking it disintegrated anything it came in contact with. Neji shuddered at the though what these people could make, even a cripple could be a danger greater than the best ninja simply by using his brain.

Neji continued on in his sight-seeing through his new property, on the walls or tables he saw all kinds of weapon. From the simplest of daggers and slings to intricate bows that fired lightning instead of arrows. Wands that could have all kinds of effects and even weapons that drained a person's life and soul healing the user in the process.

He shook his head, these people had surpassed anything the Elemental Nations could have dreamed possible.

Immortality was mundane, traveling to other worlds or dimensions was equally common for entire races not just individuals. Then there was the thing about flying cities and ships, even ships that traveled worlds called Spelljammers.

Neji could barely grasp the concept how a mage can cut a mountain in half, levitate it and build a city on the flat side. And the barriers that protected them were nothing to scoff at, a barrier that send anything it touched to hell was rather effective against anyone that couldn't travel back before he was overwhelmed by the limitless legions of demons.

Their knowledge in every possible domain outclassed anything the ninja knew. The best example is the sheer simplicity how they can obtain adamantium, and that is not even their most potent metal...void metal for example is absolutely indestructible, and can penetrate any other material like a steel katana can cut or pierce butter – with the only problem being that it's so infused with negative energy that it kills any living thing it touches on contact – that makes it a big problem for people who want to use the said weapon without having some protection against negative energy.

He sighed, for all their bravado the ninja villages were weak...and on further thought rather unimaginative. They obviously didn't give too much thought in naming things like countries or villages.

What should he do? Since he now inherited a potent bloodline and skills he would probably end in a lot of trouble if people knew.

He couldn't have his own clan, the Main Branch Hyuga wouldn't permit it, on the other hand the Hokage and the elders were power-hungry enough to do anything imaginable to keep Konoha stronger than the other villages. It's far better to keep it quiet for now.

Though now that he has more than one bloodline, he will need to train them all equally...that means that his already all day training routine will be even longer...from what he heard the only person who has such over the top routines is a Jounin called Might Guy and he really didn't wish to reach his level of crazy. He wondered who would train under such an odd person, not even speaking about imitating all of his training styles.

Looking over the demiplane one more time he concluded that this was the best place to conduct his training since it was a dimension only for his own use.

Now the only question was what to train first?

* * *

To be continued...

(Was to cliche not to write it).

Should Neji go to Kumo to get his fathers remains back in a peaceful way or using the hard approach?

I guess many people thought this story was about Naruto...well it is not, to many fics have him as the main character, and Neji ends up bashed for no reason in almost all of them.

Warning I like keeping things in character, so they will be true to their canon self's.


End file.
